


Looking for Group

by sbdrag



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Aasimar!Guan, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic School, Artificer!Jack, Changeling!Kimiko, Drow!Wuya, Dungeons and Dragons, Elf!Dashi, First Kiss, Genasi!Clay, Half-Drow!Jermaine, Half-Elf!Fung, Kobold!Ping Pong, M/M, Magic, Naga!Chase, Pathfinder - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, Slow Build, Sylph!Raimundo, Triton!Omi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbdrag/pseuds/sbdrag
Summary: Jack Spicer is a human artificer - well, anamateurartificer. But he doesn't plan to stay that way - he goes out to find one of the most powerful artificers in the known world, Dashi. And he does - the legendary elf has formed a school for sorcerers - and even agrees to teach Jack.The other teachers are mostly cool - except for Wuya and Chase. They're assholes, but he refuses to let them get under his skin. Even if the naga manisdistractingly pretty... er, petty. That's what he meant.





	1. A Very Specific Kind of School

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Season Brings Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848362) by [Everyday_Im_Preaching](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching). 



Jack wheezed as he made it to the top of the stairs - _gods_ why were there so many stairs? Then he shook his head bending over to put his hands on his knees while he got his breath - at least there _were_ stairs. Stairs meant _somebody_ had to be up here. He hoped. Fuck, _please_ let somebody be up here. The village at the base of the mountain said the school was here, but -

 

A light, warm breeze interrupted his train of thought.

 

“Yo, you lost?”

 

Jack looked up to see a young man with tan skin and blue markings that actively swirled over every part of his body the newcomer could see - glowing green eyes and delicately pointed ears added to the idea that this guy was most likely _not_ human, though Jack had no idea what race he could be.

 

“Depends,” the extremely pale by comparison human replied, pausing for a few more breaths, “Is this where Dashi teaches?”

 

The not-human man snorted, leaning forward to inspect the interloper - his long brown hair seemed to be stirred by the breeze he carried with him, “You don’t look like a sorcerer or a monk…”

 

“I’m not,” Jack replied, forcing himself to straighten up, “I’m an artificer.”

 

“ _Oh_ , one of _those_ ,” the man said, putting his hands on his hips, “Don’t think he’s ever actually trained an artificer…”

 

“Can’t hurt to ask,” the human replied, shrugging.

 

His backpack - which was made of a lightweight metal, shifted to peer over the young man’s shoulder with a magical hum. A flat-topped head peeked up, glowing ruby eyes regarding the other being curiously, the multiple mandibles resembling a mouth clicking against each other.

 

“Did you make that?” the blue-marked man asked, practically gliding forward to get a better look.

 

Jack took a step back in surprise, his backpack’s head snapping down and returning to a proper position, “Uh, yeah - named it Heli. It’s… shy.”

 

The not-human snorted with a cocksure grin, “Well, at least you’ve got _some_ skill - come on, I’ll show you the way. Name’s Raimundo, by the way.”

 

“Jack - and thanks,” the human replied, trailing behind.

 

“It’s nothing,” Raimundo replied, folding his hands behind his head, “Besides, if you aren’t a sorcerer, it’s a long shot that Dashi’ll accept, so the sooner you see him the sooner he can tell you no.”

 

“And the sooner I can leave?” Jack drawled, looking around. They had passed through a low, white stone wall into a complex. All the buildings appeared to be made of the same stone, and the grounds were plain but well-kempt.

 

The not-human chuckled, “You’ve got it.”

 

“Who’s that, Rai?” a girl called out, sparring with a short, blue-skinned boy in what was obviously a field for it.

 

“Pay attention, Kimiko,” an older looking half-elf told her, drinking tea nearby.

 

“He’s an artificer that wants to train with Dashi!” Raimundo called back.

 

“Ha!” the blue-skinned boy called out, webbed ears fanning out, “That is _most_ unlikely! You have my condolences, stranger!”

 

“Omi,” the half-elf said, peeking open a blue eye.

 

“Yes, Master Fung, I apologize for my lapse in focus,” the blue-skinned boy said, bowing to the half-elf.

 

“All of the students here are training as sorcerers - specifically dragonblood sorcerers,” Raimundo said, continuing to lead the way behind the only two story building in the complex which stood in the middle of the grounds (as far as Jack could tell).

 

“That’s… kind of terrifying, actually,” the human said, frowning. Sorcerers were scary enough on their own, but a whole school? And his home country was right next to this one, “How many of you are there?”

 

“Six,” his guide replied, “You know, that was pretty practical reaction. Most people try to lie about it.”

 

Jack shrugged, “I’ve been told I’m too blunt. Like, _always._ Speaking of which, what are you?”

 

“You’ve never seen a sylph before?” Raimundo asked, apparently not put off.

 

“Nope - mostly just humans where I’m from,” the human replied, then sighed, “Well, that _I_ met, anyways.”

 

“What, some little village out in the boonies?” the sylph asked, turning to walk backwards through the gardens they were in now.

 

“More like… an island,” Jack said, not really wanting to talk about it, “Well, metaphorically.”

 

“That’s descriptive,” Raimundo rolled his eyes, then turned and cupped his hands, “Master Dashi, some human artificer wants to talk to you!”

 

The human flinched in surprise, and looked forward.

 

Sitting inside a stone gazebo was an elf in simple robes, who groaned and leaned back, “Why?”

 

The sylph waved at Jack, taking off, “Good luck.”

 

The human cleared his throat, shifting his weight awkwardly, “Uh, M-Master Dashi, I was hoping you might… teach me?”

 

The elf sighed, and rolled backwards onto his feet. He walked forward and around Jack, giving him a cursory inspection before standing in front of him and cupping his chin, “Look, kid, don’t take this the wrong way or anything, but I don’t really teach artificy. Actually, how did you even _hear_ about me?”

 

“Well,” Jack started, nerves making his leg bounce and heart stutter, “You’re the reason I got into artificy in the first place.”

 

“Really?” Dashi asked, brows rising.

 

The human nodded, and reached back to tap Heli’s head. The backpack hummed, and then held out a deceptively simple, wooden box over Jack’s shoulder. The young man took it, and held it out, “I uh… well…”

 

“I haven’t seen this in _centuries_ ,” the elf said, laughing as he accepted it, “You solved it?”

 

Jack nodded, then cleared his throat again, “Uh, yeah, when I was fourteen…”

 

Dashi whistled, “That’s pretty impressive - but you’re kidding, right? _This_ old thing got you into artificy? All it does is play music.”

 

“Yeah, but-” the human blushed - he didn’t need to explain how cool artificy to a master artificer. He scuffed a foot against the ground, looking down, “Well… I’d never seen anything like it before. The only magic I’d seen was spells and shit - er, stuff.”

 

The elf snorted, handing the box back out, “Met a few elves before?”

 

“Uh… yeeeeah,” Jack replied, gently accepting the box back.

 

“Well, I assure you, I am nothing like those uppity _assholes_ ,” Dashi said, waving a hand, “Why do you think I live all the _fucking_ way up a _godsdamn_ mountain?”

 

The human snorted, glancing up again, “Anyways, uh, after that I found out about all the other stuff you made, I decided I wanted to be an artificer, too.”

 

“Alright, I _guess_ I can see that…” the elf said, cupping his chin again, “But why do you want me to teach you? You seem to be doing just fine on your own - it took me a decade just to be able to make the box.”

 

“I…” Jack sighed, crossing his arms, trying to think of how to articulate what he wanted to say.

 

Meanwhile, Heli leaned up, peeking over the human’s shoulder at the master artificer.

 

Dashi noticed in mild surprise, and waved at the machine.

 

Hesitantly, the magical machination held up one of it’s arms - it had four, which it used to stay put on its creator’s back - and waved back.

 

The elf chuckled, “Did you make that?”

 

“Oh, yeah, this is Heli,” the human said, head snapping up at the question. He held out an arm, and the magical backpack crawled out onto it, shifting to perch like an awkward bird, “I’ve been working on it for years - uh, there’s actually… well, this weird elemental kind of _insisted_ on being binded to the pack…”

 

“Weird elemental?” Dashi asked, slowly holding out a hand to the machine.

 

Heli looked down at it, clicked, then pulled itself onto the elf’s outstretched arm.

 

“Yeah, I’d never seen one like it before - all… shimmery white light,” Jack said, still trying to figure out how to frame an argument that would get the other artificer to agree to teach him.

 

The elf glanced over at the human shrewdly, then returned to examining the arcane pack, “That is weird. So, you were saying?”

 

Jack sucked in a breath, then slumped, “My parents won’t let me keep practicing, so I ran away and this was the only place I could think to go.”

 

Dashi laughed - he set the possessed machine down as he doubled over with the force of it.

 

Heli hopped - much like a frog - behind its creator’s legs.

 

Jack bit his lip, rubbing his upper arm - even he knew it was a pretty stupid plan, but it was all he could think of. Besides, he’d had nothing to lose, and as much as a long shot as even _finding_ Dashi had been at the time, everything to gain.

 

The elf held up a hand, composing himself as he straightened, “Sorry, that’s just… so dumb,” he wiped an invisible tear from the corner of his eye, “Alright, I’ll teach you.”

 

“Wh- _what_?” the human asked, so taken aback he tripped over Heli and fell. The young man hissed as his head hit the paved pathway, reaching back to touch the sore spot.

 

Dashi snorted, holding out a hand to help him up, “I’ll teach you. That reason is either too dumb to be a lie or the worst cover for something you don’t want to talk about I’ve ever heard - maybe both.”

 

Jack accepted the hand up dubiously, legs shaky with relief, “But… but if it’s so dumb-”

 

“Look, I’m not going to tell you how to live your life or anything,” the elf said, “Well, ok, I kind of am, since I agreed to teach you and everything - _but_ are you sure you want to question this?”

 

The human shut up immediately. Heli floated off the ground, resettling as the young artificer’s backpack.

 

Dashi shook his head, putting a hand on his newest student’s shoulder, “Come on, do you have anything else with you? Was this a defiant move kind of run away or a steal away in the middle of the night kind of run away?”

 

“Uh… the second one - I don’t have anything else,” Jack said, letting himself be led along. He hadn’t thought he’d make it this far, if he was being honest with himself.

 

“What were you going to do if I said no, by the way?” the elf asked, leading the way into the middle building. The large, central room they entered appeared to be a dining hall - all the furnishings were simple but well made, much like everything in the complex seemed to be. A long, low tables with cushions for seating was in the center - at one end was an expansive stone hearth, with herbs and small animals hanging from racks in front of it. Baskets of fruits and vegetables, jars of spices, and various other foodstuffs were set on shelves next to the hearth.

 

The human shrugged, “Join an adventuring party, I guess?”

 

“Not a bad back up,” Dashi said, “As you can probably guess, this is where we eat. Meals are three times a day, we take turns making them - you can usually fix yourself a snack whenever as long as you don’t use too much of the stores.”

 

“I… um, I don’t know how to cook,” Jack said, “Or… do anything, really.”

 

“How’d you get here, then?” the master artificer asked, chuckling as he led the way to a door on the other side of the dining hall.

 

“Gold, mostly,” the human replied, “I… had some lying around.”

 

Dashi glanced back at his new student, but chose not to ask, “In here is the common room - hey Wuya.”

 

“Fuck off,” the woman inside - a drow with vibrant red hair - replied, turning the page in a book. She was laying across a large armchair, legs crossed at the ankle.

 

“She’s a real charmer,” the elf said, speaking behind his hand like he was trying to be secretive, “She’s only here because I bet her I could beat her in a fight - and I did.”

 

The drow woman huffed, looking over, “Who is _that_?”

 

“We’ll do introductions at dinner,” Dashi said, actually pushing the human through the room and to the stairs in the corner.

 

“You lazy piece of shit!” Wuya called after them, but returned to her book.

 

Jack nearly tripped up the first few steps, “Uh, who was that?”

 

“One of the other teachers - there’s five of us total. But like I said, introductions can wait - you look like shit, and I’m not sure if a nap will _help_ , but it couldn’t _hurt_ ,” the elf said, letting his new student get his feet under him.

 

If he didn’t know it was true - and he wasn’t _exhausted_ \- the human might have argued the point. As it was, he reached the top of the stairs - and then took a step back, except _of course_ his foot slipped on the stair.

 

But then there was green and black banded, scale covered tail wrapping around his middle, keeping him from falling back.

 

“Sorry about that,” the naga said, shifting the rest of his tail in undulating movements to set Jack on the landing, “I wasn’t expecting anyone other than Dashi.”

 

“Uh…” the human blushed, heart hammering again - the near fall had been scary enough, but then his rescuer had to be unfairly gorgeous on top of it? Jack was pretty sure he should still be scared - he hadn’t really heard very good stories about naga - but then no one had warned him they could be _pretty_.

 

The naga snorted, smirking in a way that suggested he knew _exactly_ what the young artificer was thinking.

 

“Chase, yo, nice catch,” Dashi said, suddenly propelling the human forward again, “Also, I’m sure you heard me talking to Wuya - you _liar_ \- so we’ll see you later.”

 

The snake man rolled his eyes, slithering down the stairs with a dismissive wave.

 

“Is he another teacher?” Jack asked, not able to picture the naga as a student.

 

“Yeah… kind of just showed up, insisting that I was ‘too influential’ to be left unchecked,” Dashi said, pausing at a door near the end of the hallway. He reached forward and said something magic, and a glowing glyph appeared, “Put your hand on that.”

 

Hesitating a moment, the human did so. He felt a thrum up his arm, and the glyph changed color.

 

“Alright, now this will be your room,” the elf said, taking a few steps back, “Only you can open it - well, most the teachers here can overpower the ward, but we won’t unless there’s an emergency. Feel free to do whatever with it - there’ll be a bell for dinner, but if that doesn’t wake you I’ll come get you.”

 

“Then introductions?” Jack confirmed, pushing the door open. Inside was only a bed, wash stand, and dresser.

 

“You got it,” Dashi replied, and turned, walking away, “Get some rest, kid - you’re gonna need it.”

 

The young artificer sighed, walking into the room and closing the door behind him. It was nothing like he was used to - but it was warm and clean, and a few months of travel made him grateful for that. He’d purposefully avoided major cities and even large towns, so it was actually a nice change of pace.

 

“Well, looks like we made it,” he said to Heli, holding out an arm for the arcane pack to crawl out onto and be set down.

 

It clicked at him, hopping around the room for its own inspection.

 

Jack sighed and collapsed into the bed - a straw pallet that gave out the scent of heather and lavender upon being laid on. The human groaned at the calming scents, and was soon fast asleep.

 

* * *

 

“So we have new student?” Chase asked, looking up as Dashi entered the common room.

 

“No, _I_ have a new student,” the elf replied, “Unless either of you learned artificy without me noticing.”

 

“An artificer?” Wuya frowned, setting aside her book, “You mean you actually plan to _teach_ someone?”   


“Hey, it’s _my_ school,” Dashi said, crossing his arms.

 

“And yet, despite your great skill and wisdom, you have yet to lead any of the classes,” a very tall aasimar said, walking into the room, “I heard Raimundo showed a human inside.”

 

“An artificer Dashi intends to train,” Chase said, laying across a pile of cushions.

 

The aasimar arched a brow.

 

“I’ll… explain later,” the elf said, “Don’t want Fung to miss out, after all…”

 

“So there is something more to this,” the naga said, smirking.

 

Dashi rolled his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Jack groaned at a loud clanging, sluggishly waking up. Heli gently patting at his face helped, but he’d still only made it to sitting up and staring into space when there was a knock on the door to his room. With another groan, the human opened it, rubbing at his eyes.

 

Dashi was on the other side, and held out a set of plain robes, “Here - I figured you might want to get out of your travel clothes.”

 

Jack made a face as he accepted, realizing he probably smelled, too, “Uh, thanks. I’ll be right down - just gonna… wash up?”

 

“The basins have water creation runes in the bottom, just put your hands on either side of the rim to activate it,” the elf said, “Everyone’s pretty much heard you’re here by now - fair warning.”

 

“Uh… thanks,” the human said again, closing the door as his… mentor waved and walked away.

 

It didn’t take long for Jack to clean himself up - well, _passably_ clean himself up and change. The robes were surprisingly warm for being light, and he _did_ feel better for being clean and rested. He was glad a meal was next - he hadn’t had anything more than rations in weeks, and his stomach was protesting _loudly_.

 

The young artificer walked down the stairs to find Dashi in the common room.

 

The elf jumped to his feet to usher his new charge into the dining room before the human even had time to think about being nervous and running away.

 

“Hey everyone - meet my my new apprentice, Jack!” Dashi called out, pushing said apprentice into the room.

 

Jack felt like his stomach hit the floor at all the heads turning his way. He hesitantly held up a hand, “Uh… hey.”

 

“Oh man, I totally expected Dashi to kick you out,” Raimundo said, eyes shining in glee as he rushed over, a warm wind behind him. He grabbed the human’s arm, towing him over, “Come on, sit down, we don’t bite - except maybe Chase.”

 

“Only on request,” the naga replied.

 

“Gross,” the sylph said, putting Jack in a seat between himself and a girl the human didn’t recognize.

 

“Hi, I’m Kimiko,” she introduced, holding out a hand.

 

“Uh…” the human shook, but frowned, “Didn’t you look different earlier…?”

 

“I’m a changeling,” the girl shrugged, “I can look like anyone.”

 

“That’s… pretty cool,” Jack said, wishing _he_ could do that. If he could just be someone else, things would be so much _easier_.

 

“Most people don’ feel tha’ way,” said a large, blond man with brown skin which appeared to have fissures running across it, emitting light, “Howdy, ah’m Clay.”

 

“Howdy?” the human asked.

 

“He’s from the farmlands to the south,” a young man Jack recognized as a half-drow said, “I’m Jermaine, welcome to the school.”

 

“And I am Boris Antonio Rolf Jean-Pierre Gaulle LeGrand IV!” said a yellow scaled kobold, jumping up on the table in excitement, “But you can call me Ping Pong!”

 

“Uh, nice to meet you…” Jack said, a bit overwhelmed by all the introductions - that, and the way food seemed to appear on the plate in front of him as it was passed around, even though he wasn’t gathering it.

 

“And, last but _certainly_ not _least_ ,” the blue-skinned boy with fins for ears - and, now that the human saw him closer, webbed hands - also jumped on the table, puffing out his chest and putting his hands on his hips, “I am Omi - prince of the-”

 

Raimundo thrust out a hand, and a gust of wind to send the boy flying, “Don’t get him started - he never shuts up if you do.”

 

“Well that’s all the students,” Dashi said, and elbowed Wuya in the side slightly less than companionably.

 

The drow hissed at him, then sighed, “I’m Wuya - in addition to being a sorceress, I’m a witch and darkfire adapt.”

 

“She’s the only teacher who _isn’t_ a monk,” the elf added, winking.

 

“As you likely gathered from earlier,” the naga said, having enough length in his tail to lean over the table and hold out a hand, “I am Chase - sorcerer, monk, and dragon disciple.”

 

Jack shook, still a little starstruck by how _pretty_ the man was, “Nice to meet you…”

 

“And I am Guan,” said the large aasimar, eyes glowing, “A champion of the enlightened.”

 

The naga rolled his eyes at the title as he retreated to his seat, resting on his tail more than the cushions.

 

“And I,” an older half-elf Jack recognized from the courtyard earlier, “Am Fung, the resident loremaster. As you will only be learning from Dashi - unless you wish to be instructed as a monk - I feel most of us can agree that you may feel free to use our names without a title.”

 

The other teachers nodded in agreement - save for Wuya, who shrugged.

 

“Oh…. kay,” the human said, scratching the back of his neck, “Thanks?”

 

“Anyways,” Dashi said, waving a hand, “Dig in, kid - seriously. Did they not feed you where you’re from? You look like a beanpole.”

 

“Oh, yeah, but you should also know about Dojo,” Raimundo said.

 

“Dojo?” Jack asked, already tucking into the food now that everyone had started eating.

 

“He’s a forest dragon Master Dashi adopted,” Kimiko added, “He pops in every once in a while, so don’t freak out if you see him.”

 

“Goh’ eh,” the human replied, appetite returned with a vengeance now that he’d started eating.

 

“He’s just a pain,” Dashi added, waving a hand while eating, “Just ignore him.”

 

“Have you ever _seen_ a dragon?” Raimundo asked, “In your isolated ‘metaphorical’ island.”

 

Dashi snorted at the comment, while caused Jack to eye him suspiciously. The elf looked away innocently, whistling.

 

“Dude,” the sylph prompted, elbowing the human.

 

“Uh… once,” Jack said, answering the question while wondering what Raimundo had even said, “From a distance.”

 

“So where _are_ you from?” Kimiko asked, “You don’t have to get specific.”

 

“I’d… really rather not say at all,” the human replied.

 

“That’s cool,” Raimundo said, “Nobody knows where Ping Pong came from, either.”

 

“Including me!” the kobold added cheerfully.

 

The rest of the meal passed in more excited chatter, and Jack learned about his… sort of fellow students - Omi was a triton prince from the eastern ocean, with the blood of a silver dragon. Something he was _very_ proud of - the only reason he’d agreed was due to the reputations of all the teachers - though it had been Guan that specifically recruited him.

 

Jermaine had grown up with his human mother in a large, central port city. Chase had run across him, recognizing his draconic bloodline - copper, specifically - and taking him on as an apprentice before arriving at the school.

 

Kimiko had fought Wuya off from her village - and lost. But the witch had seen her potential, and offered a deal - the changeling become her apprentice in exchange for leaving her village alone. She was a gold dragon sorcerer.

 

Clay, as was said earlier, had been a farmer in the south - he’d also served as a guide to Fung when the loremaster had been investigating some ruins nearby. The half-elf had offered to train the crystal dragon sorcerer, and Clay had agreed.

 

Dashi had found Raimundo - who had a bronze bloodline - making mischief in a large, tropical city. The elf liked his “moxy” and offered to teach him - as opposed to running him out of town the way the locals had asked.

 

Ping Pong had run into Omi when the triton was making his journey to the school, and seeing that the kobold was a little _more_ draconic than his kin, the young man had decided to bring him along. Ping Pong was a time dragon sorcerer, which Jack hadn’t even known was a _thing_.

 

By comparison, the human felt… unimpressive. Like, _really_ unimpressive - all he’d ever done was build a couple of enchanted artifacts. _He’d_ never attracted the attention of an accomplished master wanting to help him reach his potential - and he doubted he ever would.

 

“Um,” Jack started, when he found himself alone with Dashi.

 

The elf turned, pausing in his tour of the grounds. They were in the library, which afford a small amount of privacy.

 

“I know you said earlier I shouldn’t question it, but-”

 

Dashi sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes, “Look, kid - I know what it’s like to want something different for your life. I ran away from home too, you know?”

 

“Really?” his student asked.

 

The elf put a hand on the human’s shoulder, “Really. But I’ve got a reputation to maintain here - so don’t let these guys know I’ve got a soft spot for strays, got it?”

 

“Got it,” Jack replied, feeling a little better. Then he bit his lip, “Do you-”

 

“Yes, I know who you are,” Dashi replied, walking away, “Took a minute, but I figured it out - and I don’t give a _single_ fuck. Now come on, there’s a lot of ground to cover and I _don’t_ like repeating myself.”

 

The human felt something loosen in his chest - he wouldn’t be sent back. Dashi knew who he was and was still offering to teach him and let him stay.

 

The elf looked back, and something in his face softened before he looked away again, “The other teachers know too - so relax. No one’s going to make you leave unless you want to. Unless _you_ can think of anyone that can take on five master sorcerers. Not to mention those other brats.”

 

Jack snorted, catching up, “I mean, fair point.”

 

“Good, since we’re agreed, let’s get this tour done with.”


	2. Tasking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry! I've been busy working on original stuff... and college... and my job... so I've been a little side-tracked from fanfic lately. But I wanted to work more on this one because I wanted to explore some more naga Chase, so hope you enjoy!

Jack groaned into his pillow at the honestly  _ obnoxious _ clanging being made by the bell outside - he’d learned from Dashi yesterday that the master artificer had enchanted it to ring three times a day. (Wuya, who had been nearby at the time, claimed it was because the elf was too lazy to wake up and ring it himself - Dashi had agreed and insisted that was the whole  _ point _ of artificy.) 

 

Small metal hands tapped the young man’s shoulder to the beat of a folk song they’d heard on the way to the school. Jack sighed, forcing himself to sit up. He’d never been an early riser,  and always had trouble waking up no matter what time it was or how long he’d slept. He knew the school rose at dawn for the monks to do early morning exercises, so he wasn’t too concerned about how much time it took him to clean up and get dressed in new robes. 

 

By the time he made it down to the meal hall, still yawning and partially asleep, the only one left eating was Chase. 

 

“Good morning,” the naga said, smirking in a way that felt condescending to Jack. 

 

The human shrugged it off, finding a full plate left for him on the other side of the table, “‘Morning. Is Master Dashi-”

 

“He’s not usually at morning meals,” Chase said, looking over a steaming cup. Of the four arms he possessed, one held the cup, another a book, and the other two were being used for food. 

 

_ I wonder how he coordinates all that _ , Jack thought, digging into the food sluggishly, “Oh.”

 

“Coffee?” the naga offered, setting down his cup to pick up a copper pitcher, “You appear to have a use for it.”

 

The human frowned, “What’s coffee?”

 

Chase leaned up on his tail to reach over and pick up the young artificer’s cup, pouring the warm brown liquid into it, “Try it - it has an energizing effect. Though I’m the only one here that seems to enjoy it - at least the way I make it. Most of the others prefer tea.” 

 

Jack picked up the cup warily, sniffing at the drink - it had a strong but pleasant smell. He glanced up at the naga, still uncertain what to make of the man. He seemed… civil enough, but not… necessarily pleasant. 

 

“It’s a common drink in my homeland,” Chase elaborated offhand, returning to his book and meal, “If it’s too bitter, it’s appropriate to add sugar.”

 

The human looked down at the liquid suspiciously again, then shrugged and took an experimental sip. The robust bitter taste exploded on his tongue, though there seemed to be a kick from some kind of unfamiliar spices. 

 

He loved it. 

 

“You’re not supposed to drink it all in one go, but I suppose the enthusiasm is… refreshing,” the naga mused, taking a sip from his own cup. 

 

“Sorry,” Jack said, blushing as he set the cup down.  _ Manners! _ he could hear his mother reprimand through her teeth while she smiled at a guest. 

 

Chase shrugged, that condescending smirk back, “Dashi’s probably still sleeping, you know. He likely left a note with whatever he wants you to do, and won’t come around to check until the afternoon.”

 

“How could he sleep through that racket?” the human asked, eating quickly. As he started to wake up more, his excitement at his first day actually  _ learning artificy _ came back to him. 

 

“Most of the teachers have sound-proofed their rooms,” the naga replied, “Wuya doesn’t get up until the afternoon either. Fung and Guan are naturally early risers after years of training - and I have my own means of waking in the morning.”

 

“Oh,” Jack said, finishing his food quickly. He took his plate over to the sink. He noticed the others were already lined up in grooves on the counter to dry, and frowned at his own. 

 

“You’ve never washed a plate before, have you?” Chase asked, and the young artificer heard his scales sliding against the floor as the naga slithered over. 

 

“Um… no,” the human admitted, having been rushed off right after last night’s meal. 

 

The dragon sorcerer rose at least a foot higher than Jack as he slithered next to him, picking up a bar of soap with one hand and activating a water spout rune with the other, “It’s simple - unless you don’t know how to use soap…”

 

“I do!” Jack replied indignantly, ears going red at the tips as he scowled and claimed the bar. 

 

Chase snorted, slithering away, “Then I’ll leave you to it.”

 

It didn’t take Jack long to figure out what to do, and soon he was making his way to Dashi’s artificer workshop. Well, the storage shed that had originally been intended as an artificer workshop - apparently, the elf hadn’t used it recently. It was tucked into a back corner of the garden, so covered with vines the young artificer had missed it until Dashi had pointed it out. 

 

The human felt a little disappointed when he saw a note pinned to the door, and tore it off to find - as Chase had suspected - instructions from Dashi:

 

> _ Hey kid, first things first, I need to see what level you’re really at. How about making some constructs to do some of the daily tasks around here? Cleaning the floors, laundry - stuff like that. I’ll leave you to it and be by to check in the afternoon. Have fun! _

 

Jack sighed, then shook his head and forced his shoulders back. Maybe it wasn’t what he wanted, but it was still artificy, and it was still better than staying home. So he forced the rusted door open (that would need oil) and entered the small shed. 

 

He coughed from the dust he stirred up, frowning at the state of the place. There were odds and ends and junk spread haphazardly, and boxes stacked that hid most of the windows, making the inside too dark to see. 

 

_ Well _ , he thought,  _ first things first - have to make this place workable. _

 

It took the entire morning to clear half the boxes and junk out, sorting them into two piles - one for artificy supplies and one for everything else. Clearing up two of the four windows in the shed helped him get a better view of the space, including a buried workbench on one end. 

 

“What do you think  _ you’re _ doing?”

 

Jack looked up and promptly fell on his behind, “C-cleaning out the workshop?”

 

There was a large, long, snake-like green dragon perched on the wall above the shed, glaring down at the human, “Oh yeah? And who said you could do that?”   
  


“Um,” the young artificer swallowed around his dry throat, “You… are you… Dojo?”

 

“So you’ve heard of me?” the dragon asked, eyes lighting up as it reared back and clasped it’s front hands together. Then it shook its head, going back down and trying to look intimidating, “I mean… who’s asking?”

 

The blunder had ruined the whole intimidation factor for Jack, who managed to get to his feet, “I’m Jack - Master Dashi agreed to teach me artificy. The other students told me about you.”

 

“Oh,” Dojo said, seeming to deflate as he crawled down the wall, “And here I was hoping to be a  _ real _ guardian dragon.”

 

“Guardian dragon?” the human asked, returning to his task of cleaning out the shed.

 

“Yeah, I mean, I’m the guardian of this school and all, you know?” the dragon said, laying on top of the shed and resting his head in a hand, “Didn’t they tell you?”

 

“Um… no,” Jack said, wondering if the building would collapse under the so-called guardian’s weight. 

 

“Of  _ course _ they didn’t!” Dojo cried out, dramatically falling back and covering his watering eyes, “No one appreciates me!”

 

“That’s cause you don’t do anything,” Raimundo said, suddenly leaping onto the roof of the shed, “Damn, dude, did Dashi make you do all this yourself?”

 

“Not… exactly…” the human replied, then grunted as Omi used him as a stepping stone to reach the roof himself. 

 

The triton boy laughed, “You look  _ most _ foolish cleaning out the shed yourself, Jack!”

 

“Then why  _ are  _ you cleaning out the shed?” Kimiko asked, picking up a random scroll. 

 

“Master Dashi said it was supposed to be his artificer workshop,” Jack explained, “And then he left me a note to make some constructs, so…”

 

“So you’re cleanin’ it out to use it proper?” Clay asked, pushing up the brim of the odd hat he wore, “Makes sense. Want some help?”

 

“Of course he does!” Ping Pong said, already running inside and bringing out more boxes, “If we all pitch in, we can have this done in no time!”

 

“Come on, Rai,” Jermaine said, also helping out, “Don’t be an ass to the new guy already.”

 

The sylph waved as he laid back, folding his arms behind his head, “Hey, if you guys want to give yourselves more work, that’s fine, but don’t drag  _ me _ into it.”

 

“I agree!” Omi declared, sitting down, “I am  _ much _ too important to clean out sheds for fun.”

 

“Are you, young monk?” Master Fung asked, approaching the youths. 

 

“With all due respect, Master, I came here to learn the ways of magic and martial prowess,” the triton replied, bowing from the roof, “Not the ways of cleaning out the shed.”

 

“Man, what a douche,” Raimundo said, suddenly in the thick of helping, “Won’t even help out his fellow student…”

 

“Wha-!” Omi started, jumping down.

 

“Since you feel that way, Omi, you do not need to help the others clean out the shed,” Fung said.

 

“Thank you, Master Fung,” the triton said, smirking at his fellows. 

 

“Instead, you can do it yourself,” the half-elf said, “While the rest of us-”

 

The man was interrupted as the bell sounded, ringing loudly over the school. 

 

“Retire to the midday meal,” Fung finished, walking away, “Except Raimundo, who can help you.”

 

“What? Man…” the sylph said, his own grin dropping. 

 

“Have fun, boys!” Kimiko said, threading an arm through Jack’s and towing him away.

 

“Nice going,” Jermaine chuckled, “Maybe next time you’ll just help from the start.”

 

“I mean, I didn’t really-” Jack started, peering over his shoulder. 

 

“If Dashi had realized his workshop was so overrun, I am certain he would not have left you to sort it out alone,” Fung stopped him, “And now it can be a lesson in humility for Omi, and one in kindness for Raimundo.”

 

“Besides, they were just bein’ jerks,” Clay added. 

 

“But Omi  _ is _ a very important person!” Ping Pong added, running to keep up with his taller compatriots. 

 

“Perhaps in his home,” Fung said, “But here, he is just a student.”

 

“He means well,” Jermaine said, mostly to Jack, “But he grew up as a prince, so he’s pretty out of touch with reality.”

 

“One of those spoiled rich boys, you know?” Kimiko added. 

 

“Uh…” Jack stated, being more or less swept along inside the main hall. 

 

“Sure y’know tha type,” Clay added, “One a those entitled fellas, always had everythin’ handed to ‘em and think it’s cause they’re owed it?”

 

“... yeeeah, I know the type,” the human said, nodding as he sat between Kimiko and the genasi. 

 

Jermaine snickered, “Omi didn’t even know how to wash the  _ dishes _ when he got here.”

 

“Who wouldn’t know how to do  _ that _ ?” Chase drawled, already at the table and reading. 

 

Jermaine and Ping Pong went to prepare the food, while Jack tried to hide his blush at the insinuation. 

 

“How do you even wash dishes in the ocean?” the human asked, gears turning in his mind. 

 

Clay scratched his head, “Huh. Never thought of that…”

 

“Besides, I don’t know what  _ you _ have to make fun of, Master Chase,” Jermaine added, “You’re a prince, too.”

 

“True,” the naga said, eyes glued to his book, “But  _ my _ people pride ourselves on self-sufficiency.”

 

Jack hesitated, then asked, “Where are nagas from?”

 

Chase looked up at that, smirking as he marked the page in his book and set it aside, “We originate from the southern deserts, though we have settlements in many countries. As a prince, it is my responsibility to find a suitable location for a new settlement. Most pick new places in the desert, but some of us are more… adventurous.”

 

“That’s one way of putting it,” Wuya said, entering the room and sitting down next to the naga, “ _ Ambitious _ is more accurate - this is about the  _ worst _ environment for naga, so if Chase can make a successful settlement here, he has a better chance of becoming the next naga king.”

 

“What?” the human asked. 

 

“We don’t follow the same rules for succession as most races,” Chase said, tail coiling and uncoiling behind him, “Mostly because we tend to have five or so children at a time, and live for centuries beside. So all the children of the first clutch tend to compete to prove who’s best suited for the throne.”

 

“If they do not kill each other outright,” Guan added, the aasimar somehow having managed to sneak into the room despite his large frame and glowing form. 

 

Jack actually jumped in surprise, and was steadied by Clay as he hit the genasi by mistake. 

 

The naga chuckled - at least, Jack assumed the weird, low staccato hiss was a chuckle - and said, “True. Though their attempts have left me with less competition…”

 

“If it weren’t for your stupid ‘honor code’ you’d have  _ no _ competition…” Wuya muttered.

 

“Come on,” Dashi, appearing from the direction of the common room, yawned before continuing, “Let’s not fight so early.”

 

“It’s midday, Master Dashi,” Fung said neutrally, sipping his tea. 

 

“Really?” the master artificer said, in a way that did not at all suggest he was unaware of the time, “Fancy that. So, Jack, you get my message?”

 

“Uh, yeah…” the human replied, unsure how the elf would take his lack of progress. 

 

Kimiko had no such reservations, “Too bad he’s had to clear out your ‘workshop’ all morning - shouldn’t the  _ master _ have done that beforehand?”

 

“Or at least have tasked the other students with helping,” Fung added, tone still impressively neutral. 

 

“Oh, shit, yeah, I didn’t think of that,” Dashi said, cupping his chin, “My bad, kid.”

 

“Omi and Raimundo are finishing that task, so they will not be at afternoon lessons,” the half-elf loremaster went on. 

 

Wuya scoffed, “Good, maybe everyone else will be able to pay attention for once.”

 

“I never have that problem,” Chase said, returning to his book, ‘Perhaps it is merely your teaching method. You know what they say about bad students…”

 

“I shouldn’t be teaching anyone!” the drow woman declared, throwing her arms up, “The only one I actually agreed to teach was that brat!”

 

“More like blackmailed…” Kimiko rolled her eyes. 

 

“Foods ready!” Ping Pong declared, somehow managing not to drop the two large platters he ran over with. 

 

“Don’t you ever just  _ walk _ ?” Jack asked, noticing a trend with the young kobold. 

 

“But I must be  _ fast _ !” Ping Pong declared, looking almost stricken. 

 

“Ping Pong used to be a messenger,” Jermaine said, shrugging, “So he’s used to running everywhere.”

 

“Ok, so I know you don’t want to talk about  _ where _ you’re from,” Kimiko said, “But what about what you did there?” 

 

“Yes!” Ping Pong added, “What kind of job did you have? Or did you do many?”

 

“Uh…” Jack scrambled for an answer that didn’t give too much away. He glanced at the teacher side of the table for help. 

 

Chase returned to his book with one of those condescending smirks (Jack was starting to realize it was his default expression), Wuya wasn’t paying any mind, and Fung looked to Dashi. 

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” the elf asked, already digging into his food, “He’s an artificer.”

 

_ Of course _ , Jack thought, “Y-yeah, I was pretty much doing the same thing, you know?”

 

Clay had a look about him that suggested he wasn’t convinced, but didn’t say anything about it. 

 

“Well that’s boring,” Kimiko said, shrugging, “But hey, at least you’ve always been doing what you love.”

 

“Uh, yeah,” Jack said, finding that once again his plate had been filled without his participation. 

 

“Artificy’s a pretty expensive job,” Jermaine said, “You didn’t do anything before that?”

 

The human hesitated, then shrugged, turning to his food, “Nothing worth mentioning.”

 

Jack missed the way the other students looked at each other and then the teachers - and the way Dashi put a finger to his lips in answer.

 

“Well, we should help out Rai and Omi so you don’t have to wait to get to work,” Kimiko said, “Is that ok, Master Fung?”

 

“I think a skipped meal will be enough for them to learn their lesson, if the other teachers are alright with it,” the half-elf said. 

 

Wuya waved a hand, “Whatever.”

 

“I don’t have a problem with it,” Chase said. 

 

“Perhaps I will take over training tomorrow morning instead of the afternoon so that they can make up today’s classes,” Guan suggested. 

 

The other teachers agreed, and the rest of the meal passed amicably. Soon all the students were cleaning out the shed, and managed to move all the storage boxes to a backroom in the library before moving the artificy materials back inside. 

 

The evening meal passed more jovially than the midday meal had, and Jack was roped into helping Clay and Raimundo with the preparation. The big genasi was a very patient teacher, and while the sylph went all in on the teasing, Jack never felt… bad about it. It was confusing. 

 

_ Everything _ was confusing - the human wasn’t used to big meals with such a… warm atmosphere. He wasn’t used to meals with other people at all. He felt like he didn’t… belong - but paradoxically like he did? Like, he felt welcome and included, but everyone else had known each other for so long that he felt out of place. 

 

But, as the next few weeks went by at the same pace, Jack started to lose that feeling of not belonging. He dove into construct building, often getting so lost in the work that he missed the midday and evening bells. One of the other students would come retrieve him, and it would be right back to work after. 

 

He started developing a habit of falling asleep in the workshop - he couldn’t help it. His time had never been so unsupervised, and  _ never _ involved so much artificy. It was the most freeing thing he’d ever experienced - and no one seemed to judge him for it beyond some good natured ribbing. Dashi even jokingly suggested putting a cot in the workshop… and then went through with it when he saw how hopeful Jack had looked. 

 

(“Painfully so,” the elf told him.)

 

So it was great… for the most part. There were just… two specific problems. 

 

Jack didn’t really hang out with most of the teachers in general - they were much older than him, and wouldn’t be much help with artificy. It actually kind of hurt to  _ look _ at Guan - what with the holy aura and all that. The huge aasimar kind of intimidated the human, really, even with the other students insisting he was a really nice guy. He just never seemed to have anything to say to Jack, and vice versa. Fung was alright - he always seemed to have some weird phrase meant to give advice that Jack literally  _ never _ understood. But he did seem to check up on him and make sure he was fitting in and all, so he was alright in the human’s book. 

 

Then there was Wuya and Chase. 

 

“You should really just leave,” Wuya told him a week in, “Dashi’s never going to  _ actually _ teach you, and even if I  _ knew _ artificy I wouldn’t teach a worm like you.”

 

“Don’t pay attention to her,” Kimiko had said, “She’s just a bitch.”

 

“And an old hag,” Raimundo had thrown in, “She’s just mad that she’s ugly.”

 

(Jack didn’t really  _ agree per se _ \- Wuya wasn’t terrible looking, but he wouldn’t call her anything special either. He  _ could _ tell how much effort she put into her appearance though, and had picked up on Rai’s ability to pinpoint and exploit people’s personal weaknesses.)

 

The drow woman made a habit of telling him how he should leave and stop wasting everyone’s time, with insults about him being an ‘insignificant worm’ frequently thrown in. Honestly, though, he could handle it. (It was almost refreshing, considering she knew who he was and still said that.) 

 

Wuya was a problem, but Chase was  _ worse _ . 

 

He found a way to insult  _ everything _ Jack did - but never  _ directly _ .

 

“Most  _ children  _ know how to use a broom.” 

 

(It was Jack’s first time sweeping anything, and he had just asked Ping Pong for some tips to make sure he was doing it right.

 

“I didn’t know how to use a broom as a child!” the kobold had declared. Considering Ping Pong  _ was _ a child, the sentiment was appreciated but ultimately useless.)

 

“I just came to see what was taking so long - usually the laundry would have been hours ago, after all.”

 

(First time on laundry duty, and while helping Clay and Jermaine. They had to take everything to a river down the mountain, which had been enough of a hike for Jack in the first place.

 

“Chase is an ass,” Jermaine had said, “I think I was the only one that knew how to do laundry when we got here.”

  
“My mama always did mine,” Clay had affirmed, “And well… you know Omi. And Rai never did an honest day’s work ‘till he got here.”)

 

“Don’t most people know when to feed themselves?”

 

(One of the many nearly missed meals, of course.

 

“Lay off the kid,” Dashi had said, “He’s just excited to learn. Isn’t that a  _ good _ thing, mister ‘better thyself’?”

 

“Learning at the expense of your own health is just foolish,” the naga had replied, “And self-defeating.”)

 

It would probably be okay if Chase was  _ just  _ insulting - but  _ of course _ that couldn’t  _ just _ be it. No, he had to be unfairly  _ pretty _ \- and the human was like, 90% certain the naga  _ knew _ how attractive Jack found him. 

 

It wasn’t even just his  _ face _ anymore - the man’s hair was practically liquid smooth, the black claws at the ends of his fingers seemed somehow graceful, and the way Chase’s tail moved was kind of mesmerizing. Especially when the light gave it a kind of sheen that made the green scales glint and… well, the naga had definitely caught Jack staring, if nothing else. (Jack wasn’t delusional enough to think he’d avoided  _ that _ .)

 

And besides being pretty, he  _ could _ be nice - when it suited him. He showed Jack how to make the coffee he drank (which prompted Raimundo to show Jack ‘real’ coffee, made a different way, though Jack preferred the kind Chase made). The naga would also give him (backhanded or not) tips on how to do things when no one else was around. He also made random suggestions - mostly books, with the occasional food or game of skill - for Jack to try. 

 

Which was how he ended up getting pulled into playing shesh besh at least once a week, since he seemed to be the only one with enough aptitude and interest in the game  _ to _ play that often. (And he  _ pulled _ quite literally - he thought maybe getting caught up in Chase’s tail should be scary, but something about the pressure was oddly… comforting.)

 

And all of the confusion was what made Chase so much  _ worse _ than Wuya - because Jack didn’t care about  _ impressing _ the drow witch.  

 

He managed to ignore it most of the time, though, as he finished batch after batch of constructs. First was a dishwasher, then several sweepers, then some laundry machines - those had been the most complicated, since they needed to be able to do several tasks instead of just one or two. He built a wheelless cart that could go up and down the mountain, enforced it to handle a significant amount of weight. 

 

He fellow students were glad to have less chores - it gave them more free time… which was soon filled with more lessons on history from Master Fung, to their chagrin. Chase had a tendency to smash any construct he felt was invading his space, and Jack had needed to adapt his enchanting to account for it. Wuya would just hex them, which was annoying, but temporary. 

 

Jack barely noticed when six months had passed at the school - mostly getting tipped off by his hair being long enough to constantly get in his eyes. 

 

_ I’ll ask Kimiko to help me trim it, _ he thought to himself, brushing it out of his face for the fifteenth time that morning. He’d made himself a pair of goggles to protect his eyes and help with low lighting, and when they were pushed back it helped manage his hair - but that didn’t do much when he was using them.

 

“Hey kid,” Dashi greeted as he waltzed into the workshop, “I think it’s about time for the next step in your training.”

 

“Really?” Jack asked, pushing the goggles up and abandoning the partially built construct on the bench. He didn't have anything specific in mind yet - maybe a gardening machine? Or some other grounds maintenance? 

 

The elf nodded, leaning back against the wall with a smile, “Honestly, you use this place more than  _ I _ ever did, so before we get into what you’re going to do next, I wanted to see if you’d rather just stay out here instead of in the dorms. It might work out better for the next part, anyways.”

 

“Stay out here?” the human asked, turning around on his bench to face his teacher, “Like, move my room out here, you mean?”

 

“Yeah, exactly,” Dashi said, “I mean, with the cot and all, you practically live here anyways…”

 

Jack snorted, “Well, that’s true. But it’s kind of…”

 

“Watch this,” the master artificer said, with a mischievous glint in his eye. He walked over to the most free wall of the workshop, then tapped it in a pattern the human didn’t quite follow, chanting something arcane. 

 

Jack felt something…  _ twist _ , and then there was a door where there hadn’t been one before. A pretty familiar door, actually.

 

Dashi stepped back with a grin and held out a hand, “Open it.”

 

His apprentice got up and pressed his hand to the door, and it opened to his room in the main building. He turned, “How did you-”

 

“It’s more of a teleportation spell than anything,” the elf shrugged, “The room is still physically  _ in _ the dorms, but if you went up there now, your door would be missing - because I displaced it  _ here _ . Convenient, right?”

 

Jack nodded, examining the door frame with no small amount of awe. Magic had always fascinated him, but artificy was the closest he’d ever been able to get to practicing it. His parents had thought wizardry was too dangerous - not that he would have had the time, anyways.

 

“Which brings me back to your next step,” Dashi said, crossing his arms, “I’ll admit, this might sound a little… off, but I promise it  _ will _ help you become a better artificer.”

 

“What is it?” his apprentice asked, feeling excitement hum under his skin like a fresh cup of coffee. 

 

The elf snorted at the obvious enthusiasm, “Your constructs are really mechanically sound - like,  _ really _ mechanically sound. Which isn’t a bad thing - unless you’re in a situation where you don’t have a lot of time on your hands. You know  _ way  _ more about building than magic, that much is clear.”

 

Jack blushed in embarrassment, “Guess I can’t argue there…”

 

“It’s not a bad thing,” Dashi said, “Honestly, I’ve never built anything as complicated as your constructs are - I tend to rely on magic a lot more than machinery.”

 

The admission did help the human feel a  _ little _ less inept.

 

“But I figured you should do  _ better _ than me, right?” the elf asked, smiling, “Students should always improve on the teachings of their masters, after all.  _ So _ , we need to work on the thing you  _ lack _ .”

 

“Magic?” Jack asked.  _ How am I supposed to work on  _ that _? _

 

Dashi nodded, “Exactly. So, kid, here’s your next task - I want you to become a wizard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have nagas in my original work and they are four arms (without the claws) and I took inspiration from Turkish culture for then, so I overlapped here with Chase. So he's sharing Turkish coffee with Jack, for those curious.

**Author's Note:**

> Read naga!Chase stuff by Everyday_I'm_Preaching and very much enjoyed it, which made me think of this story. It borrows from DnD, Pathfinder, and whatever the hell else I want to do. Planning on three stories in the series, and this is kind of just the establishing one. Hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
